


Hot Chocolate

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants you to make him some hot chocolate what happens when you say no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> As requested I made some GabrielxReader Smut

You were in the kitchen making some popcorn to eat for the movie you were about to watch with your boyfriend.  
“Y/N, will you make me some hot chocolate?” Gabriel shouted from the living room.  
“You’re an angel make it yourself,” you shouted back.  
In an instant he was standing right behind you, his chest pressed up against your shoulders. He leaned down and whispered deeply into your ear, “Yes I could just snap up some hot chocolate, but yours taste so much…sweeter,” the last word rolling off his tongue.  
You visibly shuttered, he did this when he wanted his way, but you weren’t going to give into such antics.  
“Sorry Gabriel, but you aren’t going to get your way every time. I said no.”  
He ran his hands down your sides and slid them to your stomach, pulling you away from the counter and closer to him. He leaned his head down into the crook of your neck, trailing kisses from your ear to your exposed shoulder. “Y/N, pretty please.” He was practically begging.  
You took a deep shaky breath, doing your best to hold strong to your stand. “No,” you whispered out.  
He flipped you around so you would be facing him and he placed his leg between your thighs rubbing his leg against your most private place along the way. “I’m only going to ask you one more time. Will you please make your special hot chocolate?”  
More than turned on, you wondered what would happen if you told him no one last time and more than anything you wanted him to forget about the stupid hot chocolate and take you right then and there. Staring him dead in the eyes you gave him your answer, “No.”  
A wicked grin grossed his face and the lust in his golden eyes deepened. “Then I guess you are going to have to be punished for disobeying an angel’s order.” He grabbed your waist lifting you onto the counter. He kissed you hard, his lips melting into yours. You started unbuttoning his shirt while he worked on your jeans, quickly pulling them off.  
You started to unbutton your top, but were going too slow for Gabriel’s taste because he grabbed the collar of your shirt and quickly pulled it, popping off all the buttons. You were in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties. He was standing there in only a pair of red boxers, when he took off his pants you couldn’t remember.  
His mouth quickly latched onto your neck sucking hard with little bites every now and then.  
“Gabriel,” you moaned out.  
“Are you going to make me some hot chocolate the next time I ask?”  
“Not if this is going to be the result,” you answered honestly.  
Your answer didn’t please him or so you guessed as he ripped your panties off and pushed you back onto the counter so you were lying down and your legs were dangling. He dipped his head down between your legs and started to eat you. You moaned loudly and wrapped your legs around his shoulders. He knew you loved and hated this part. You were so sensitive and whenever he went down on you it was just too much pleasure that you couldn’t control yourself. You hated being out of control. He loved every minute of it.  
It took only about six minutes before you were going off the edge. You screamed out Gabriel’s name, you were hardly able to even breathe anymore. He stood up and leaned over your body whispering into your ear, “You taste even better than hot chocolate.”  
“Oh God,” you groaned.  
“Leave my father out of this please.”  
He snapped his fingers, bra disappearing, too much in a hurry to actually undo it. He lifted your hips up to meet his. He aligned his member with your opening and gently pushed in, slowly. When he was fully inserted he waited a moment before slowly pulling back out again, a low moan escaping his lips. He set up a slow pace, pushing in then pulling out. His groaning grew louder as his pace grew faster.  
Soon enough he was slamming into you so hard you were sliding along the counter, loud screams escaping your throat with each thrust. You could tell he was using his abilities to make this so much more intense. A minute later you could feel yourself hitting the brink of ecstasy and Gabriel wasn’t far, his thrusts becoming erratic.  
The only word escaping your lips was his name. You were singing it like a mantra over and over again. He screamed out your name as he filled you. You just laid there for a minute trying to catch your breath before Gabriel pulled you up and pressed you close to his chest, sweat rolling off both of your bodies.  
You pulled away from him to look into his eyes. “I love you,” he said before capturing your lips in a kiss.  
“Yea, Yea, I’ll make your stupid hot chocolate. Just clean me up first.”  
With a snap of his fingers you were cleaned and fully dressed again.  
You went to the cupboard to get the ingredients for the chocolaty drink your boyfriend was demanding when he spun you around to face him.  
“I mean it Y/N. I love you.”  
You smiled at him, “I know, I love you too.”  
He grabbed the popcorn and said, “I’ll get the movie going and you get the hot chocolate.” Winking at you on the way out of the kitchen.


End file.
